Daughter
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: Coraline's daughter longs for adventure and excitment. With her new friend Dlyan she gets it. A ticket to a new better funner world. But can she see threw the Beldam like her mother? Or will she need her mom's help to destroy the Beldam once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

This is a future fic. Annalice is Coraline and Wybie's daughter (I love that couple!) And her name is pronounced Anna-lease.

"Analice" I heard my mom call me from the front porch. I was standing at the property line of the Pink Palace. My parents didn't like me going over there with out permission but I had seen big moving trucks and was too curious not to check it out. I saw a boy maybe a bit older then me coming out of the car. A kid! A kid was moving in! Finally!

"Analice!" This time it was my father. I pretended not to hear him and hopped over the property line towards the apartments. The boy had grabbed a tick and was dragging it on the ground making a line behind as he walked towards the well. The old well was another place my parents hated me hanging out by. They thought I was dumb enough to fall in or something. I followed him a bit, but then ran to ketch up with him.

"Hello." I said when I finally caught him. He looked startled. He had light brown hair that was sticking out in odd places and was about a inch taller then me. He had green eyes and a wrinkled sweatshirt.

"Um hey, I'm Dylan. I just moved in."

"I know. My parents are the landlords. We live over there." I pointed in the direction of the house but with all of the fog you couldn't see anything. He nodded and picked up his stick and started to throw it in the air. I immediately recognized it as an oak branch. Lucky for him not poison oak. My Mom and Dad taught me the difference when I was little so I never came home with a bad rash. He missed it as it came down the first time. I jumped out of the way but it hit my arm any way. He picked it up and tried to throw it again.

"Are you looking for the well?" I asked him. He looked at my incredulously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're standing on it." He jumped off in fright. I moved the mud to reveal the rotting wooden planks. "See?" He nodded and moved over the well to get a better look.

"You know, they say there's a monster down there." I said in my best spooky voice. "There's an evil spirit slowly rebuilding it's body. It's got hands made out of needles and eight spidery legs made out of knives. It has black buttons for eyes and can create webs out of poison and venom." He look scared at first but then but on a brave face.

"That's just a dumb old story. You're going to half to do better then that to scary me." I raised an eyebrow. I jumped onto a stump and leaned over like I was telling a secret.

"At night-I can hear." I whispered. He gulped. "I can hear it, clanks and screeches of metal. And sometimes, sometimes I hear laughter."

"Laughter?" He squeaked backing away from the well.

"Yes. Evil, wicked laughter." I let out a shrill creepy giggle that sent him jumping back in fright. I started to laugh-my really non-evil laugh. "You should have seen your face!" I said pointing at him. "You where sooo scared."

"Was not." He said defencivly.

"ANALICE!" My Mother yelled clanging an old bell. I looked sheepishly back at Dylan.

"That's my mom. Gotta go. Bye!" I turned and ran towards my house.

"Nice meeting you." I heard him faintly call. When I arrived at my house I saw my Mom coming out side with two pots to bang together. She had blue-ish black hair and was still wearing her orange gardening gloves.

"There you are. Dinner's ready." She said giving me a slightly stern look. She headed back into the house and I followed. I saw my dad sitting at the table with some gadget and was working on it with a screwdriver.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Kiddo. Where were you?" He asked looking up from his toy. I looked at the celing.

"I was hanging out near the old well." He gave me a very anger look.

"We told you not to hang out there Analice."

"It's not like I'm gonna fall in!" I pouted crossing my arms. He looked to my Mom for help.

"It's old and rotting honey, it was old and rotting when I was a kid." Boy that well's been around longer then I thought. "There are probably dead animals in it. It's just gross." She brought over a pot and put some stew in front of me.

"Oh and the dead birds Cat brings us aren't" Cat was out cat. Don't blame me for the imaginative name it was my parent's idea. As if he knew he was being talked about he came over and began to rub against my leg. I scratched his ears. My mom gave me an end-of-discussion glare and I began to reluctantly eat my soup.

After a minuete of silence I said.

"There's a new kid living in the Pink Palace." My parents looked up at me.

"Oh really." My mom said between her clenched teeth. She turned to my father. He cowered back and held up his hands.

"I tried! You can't say I didn't try!"

"His name's Dylan, he was the one I was hanging out with by the old well." My parents were having an inaudible argument. I hated when they did that. "I'm still here!"

"Wait son? So this is a boy you where hanging out with?" My Dad was so over protective.

"No dad, It's a girl!" I said sarcastically "But it doesn't matter, I followed him to the old well then freaked him out." My father proudly messed up my inky black hair. My mother rolled her eyes.

"I swear to god You get it from him! Stalking people. At least she got my looks." My father gave her a playful shove and she gave him a friendly punch. It was true, I did look a lot like my mom. Dark hair, pale skin, light brown eyes from my dad, She also apparently was tiny and a stick when she was twelve too so there's still hope for me.

"Can I go see him tomorrow, you know, welcome him and his family?" I asked giving them my best innocent little girl face. The both didn't even look up from their bowls and said: NO.

"Well why no!"

"We've told you, now eat your stew,"

"I hate stew" I was in a bad mood now and my parents both let out a sigh. When I was in a bad mood I normally stayed in on for a while. After dinner the family normally separated. My dad went to work on his new motorcycle-ish thing. It was really cool but he would never let me rid it, even if it was working. My mom went to her garden. It was really a beautiful garden but it was a little boring to sitting planting and weeding and pruning everyday. I normally watched TV. Extreme sports usually. I loved excitement and adventure. My parents never got that. There was nothing good on so I went into my room. It was pretty cool. I had posters of cities and countries on the walls and a big canopy bed that I wrapped star lights around. My Grandma had made me a big orange comforter that clashed horribly but I kept it anyway. I buried my head under the pillow when my mom came in.

"Honey?" She sat down. "Well I wonder where she could be? Maybe under…here!?" She snatched up my pillow. I gave her a glare.

" Mom! I'm not five any more!" She gave me a come-on look. She was really big on saying good night each night. I don't know why though. She gave my a little half hug with her arm. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Good night mom."

"G'night Annalice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for viewing and reviewing! Here is the next chapter !**

"Dad, the house is _pink_. That has to be an omen." Dylan Bail told his father who was currently working on a painting of the woods.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Was all his father George said not even looking at his son. Dylan sighed. He began to walk down the hall to see if his mother would understand. She was on the front porch; she was at an easel and doing a charcoal drawing. She was wearing a tye-dye shirt and a bunch of peace signs. Her long red hair was in a braid.

"Mom, did we really have to move here?" He sat down next to her with sign. She turned to her son and tried to smooth his hair.

"Yes. We did. Why don't you meet the neighbors?" She turned back to her sketch. He let out an audible groan and shuffled his why to the neighbors upstairs. He knocked on the door. A skinny man popped up. HE had a very grim expression on his face.

"Whadda ya want?"

"Er, I'm the new neighbor?"

"Let him in! Let him in!" A woman's voice called from inside. The man sighed, and step aside and pushed Dylan in. When Dylan came in he saw a very happy looking lady sitting on a giant chess-piece shaped chair. In fact everything was chess themed. Chess windows, chess rugs and thousands of chessboards. Glass chess boards, wooden chessboards, Lord of the Rings chess boards.

"Hello, hello! I am Jane Anne Melissa Marie Ingrid Eleanor. But you can call me Jane. OR Anne. Or Melissa. Or Marie. Or-"

"He gets it Ingrid! Now can we please continue our game?" The grim man asked bitterly. Jane Anne Meli…JANE sprung up and began to play the chess game.

"I am Paul Andrew Matthew Marcus Isador Ethan's sister. What's your name young man?" She was incredibly absorbed in the game though. Dylan could feel it.

"Er, Dylan Bail. I moved in down stairs."

"That's nice Donnie, now get out!" Paul said grumpily moving his black chess piece.

"Er, I wouldn't do that Paul." Dylan said taking notice of the game.

"Well why not!" He yelled his face turning red.

"Um, I'll just go." He quickly left. As he walked down the stairs he heard Jane say 'check mate!' Dylan liked chess, but that was why to freaky for him. He hoped the downstairs neighbors wouldn't be so kooky. He walked down the steps but was suddenly hung upside down by the foot. A man popped up from the bushes. He was wearing all camouflage. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He ran over and untied Dylan.

"Sorry. Zhat vas for Beeg foot. He iz supposed to be living in zhese parts." He said in the worst French accent you will ever here. Dylan fell on the ground head first. He sat up and rubbed his bruised head.

"Who are you?" He asked getting up. The man looked around again. He leaned closely to him and whispered.

"I am Daniel Black. I have been looking for Big Foot, but the government is after me so just call me Joc." He ran down the stairs that lead to the lower apartment.

"DON'T TELL ANYBODY I LIVE HERE!" He called to Dylan. Dylan was just about to scream. This neighbors where so weird!

"Mom the neighbors are nuts, I'm going for a walk." He called inside the house. He grabbed his Dogers baseball cap and went out for a walk. He went down the same path the girl and him went on yesterday. He never did learn her name…

"Hey Dylan!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned to see the girl he had talked with yeasterday.

"Hey…you." He said. She let out a laugh.

"Sorry, I never told you my name! I'm Annalice Lovat. Do you wanna go to the well again?"

"Nah. Let's go somewhere else." He said kicking a rock.

"To scared?" She said mockingly. He glared at her and quickly said

"NO!" She rolled her eyes.

"So where are you from." She asked kicking the same rock he had kicked before and making it go much farther. She smirked at that.

"I'm from Georgia." She gave him a envious look.

"Lucky." She scoffed. "I've lived in stupid ol' Oregon my entire life. I wish I could move somewhere." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? Leaving all your friends, the place you grew up, everything you know? Why would you want that?" She sighed and dreamily began to spin a bit.

"Going somewhere new and exciting? Being new and having to meet knew people and see new things? It's an adventure! I've never left Ashland before so I just want to go somewhere."

"Never left Ashland? Not even for a vacation?" Annalice shook her head.

"My parents are way to protective of me. So, what's your family like?"

"Their both artist so they really get into their work. They never pay attention to me."

"Come, on. I'm sure they do." She said. But she couldn't really understand what he felt. Her parents had made it a point not to ignore her and always, ALWAYS listen to her.

"Well if we're not going to the well where do you want to go?" Dylan asked Annalice, assuming she knew a bit more about the grounds then she did. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"The Pink Palace." She said defiantly. He looked at her like she was crazy again. Then he groaned as she countinually stared him down.

"Why do you want to go there? It's old, and moldy and _pink_" He shuddered at the last word.

"Yeah, I know, but think of it this way: It's a mysterious old house full of secrets!" She used her best dramatic voice.

"Try hundred year old dullsville! With crazy neighbors." She began to walk in the direction of the house anyway. He sighed and ran to ketch up with her. When he did he walked backwards so he could look at her and talk at the same time.

"It's creepy."

"I like creepy things."

"It's old."

"Adds to the mystery of it."

"It's boring."

"I've never been there so I wouldn't know." The two stopped. He looked angry, she smiled broadly. Dylan quickly thought of away to get her away from the house. He snatched her army cap and ran away.

"HEY!" She yelled and ran after him. He started to laugh. This was the only fun he had had here. She was a tiny girl but boy was she fast. She finally jumped on his back, but the Dylan slipped and the two went tumbling down towards the well.

"Well now look what you did! I have mud all over me!" Annalice yelled at him. He stood up and shook some mud of and offered her his coat to put over here muddy t-shirt.

"Sorry." He tossed her her hat. "I just really hate my house." She put it on but suddenly the groaned below her collapsed and she was dangling in the well. She let out a scream

"HEEEEEELLLLPP!" She yelled. Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the well.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her up.

"I-I think so." She looked at the well. "You know I never thought it would ever really break." She saw something glint, under the mud. She walked over to have a closer look. Dylan walked along side her.

" It's a key." He said. She picked it up. It was black and the top was shaped like a button.


End file.
